A Start Of A New Life
by MyLifeofWriting
Summary: Tasha got a new job, but here's the problem. Her new job is in Australia though. The Davenport family moves to Australia, but on the way they meet the H2O gang. Secrets will be revealed, new love will be found. A certain someone develops feelings for Chase. Rated T Slight cursing? Enjoy! R&R. If you're wondering if there's Brase, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a new story. Th best thing is that it's crossover. Yay.**

**Here's the story on how the story got made.**

**My friend and I were at the park together. I loved to write and I still do. So she asked me if I can write a story between her 2 favorite shows and make a crossover between them. So I did what she requested and about a month later I printed the pages out and stapled all of them together. She read it and about a week later she came back to me saying that I should totally post this on fanfiction. So I said yes, got a fanfiction account, totally forgot about it until she came to me 4 days ago saying that I didn't do it. So eventually I'm doing it right now. Hope she likes it and I hope you like it to guys.**

**Also pretend that Chase is 15 and Bree is 14, turning 15 3 months after Chase did.**

* * *

Bree's POV

Mr. Davenport says that he has news for us after we get home from our mission.

" What do you think the news are going to be?" I asked Adam and Chase.

" I don't know, but I will like it if it involves a pig. I've always wanted a pig." Adam said. Me and Chase looked at each other and burst out laughing.

" Well whatever it is I hope it's a trip to somewhere because seriously we need to get out of this state. Even better, this country." I said.

" Yeah that would be nice. Hey Bree go over there and shut down the connection from the satellite and Adam just rip out those wires okay." Chase said while we went over to the computer system to try to shut down the place. We agreed. I went over to the connection area and there were so many buttons and wires everywhere.

I searched around the room and found a lever with a sign on top that said _'Don't pull the lever if you don't want to shut down the place.'_ I smirked. I pulled down the lever and the lights went out.

" I did it! I shut down the place!" I heard Chase exclaim.

" Actually Chase, I did. There was a lever in here that shuts down the place!" I yelled back. Seconds later I heard footsteps come in.

" Oh." Chase said over my shoulder. I turned around to be face to face with Chase. We were so close together that I can feel his breath on my face. We were just staring at each other for seconds until Adam came in and interrupted.

" Guys c'mon, Mr. Daven- woah guys why are you so close together?" Adam questioned. Chase and I blushed and he took some steps back.

" Nothing. Lets go. I wonder what Davenport's news are." Chase said.

" Hop on." I said. I crouched down and I felt Chase go on my back then Adam.

* * *

I sped into the lab to see Mr. Davenport with an envelope in his hands.

" Should we stay in our suits or should we change?" I asked.

" You should change." Mr. Davenport said. We all went into our capsules. The laser scanned us and our regular clothes from earlier appeared. We both stepped out and sat in the chairs. Me being in the middle.

" Okay so you know about that job Tasha got?" He said. We all nodded.

" Well, she got the job and it's in Australia." Mr. Davenport said.

" What!" Chase, Adam, and I yelled.

" But Mr. Davenport we basically grew up here. We can't just leave this place pretending that it was only temporary." Chase said.

" Yeah. Why didn't you tell us that Tasha's job was in Australia. My friends are here. I can't just replace them." I said.

" Mr. Davenport if we're moving then where are our capsules gonna go. Are they gonna come with us or are we just gonna leave them here." Adam said.

" You have to leave your capsules here guys. I'm sorry." Mr. Davenport said. I fell mad in the inside but in the outside I'm showing sadness.

" So you're just going to do this to us. We didn't even have a say in this." Chase said.

" C'mon guys let's go upstairs." Adam said. We all stood up and went to the living room, leaving Mr. Davenport downstairs.

* * *

We all sat in the couch silently until Tasha came in.

" Hey guys." Tasha came in all exited. We just looked at her.

" What did I do." She asked.

" Your job is what you did." Adam said sadly.

" Yeah I know can you believe it's in Australia. C'mon guys can you at least be happy for me. Think about this. This is going to be a new start in life." Tasha said while folding her arms.

" Tasha we grew up here ever since we were 3. Now we're leaving our home." I said. Chase out his arm around me and out my head on his shoulder. I blushed.

" But guys this job is awesome. Why can't you just accept that?" Tasha asked.

" I bet you haven't told Leo haven't you." Adam said.

" Haven't told Leo what?" Leo came in and asked.

" You're moms new job is in Australia." Chase said.

" What!" Leo yelled, "Mom why didn't you tell me!" Leo yelled again. I can tell that Chase was flinching.

" Well I wanted it to be a surprise." Tasha said.

" Let's just go to school. We clearly need to tell our teachers." I said while standing up and grabbing my backpack. Chase and Adam did the same.

" When are we leaving?" Leo yelled.

" Leo stop yelling. It's to loud." Chase said.

" Sorry." Leo mumbled.

" This Saturday." Mr. Davenport sad while coming in.

" Couldn't my life get any worse." I said.

" C'mon I'm going to drive you to school guys. Go to the car." Mr. Davenport said.

" Ok let's go to the car!" Adam exclaimed and ran out of the house. Chase and I just shook our heads.

" What are you waiting for go to the car you don't want to be late for school." Tasha said.

" Chase and I are going to speed to school." I said.

" Because we want to spend our last 3 days with our friends. Not with people who just decides to move out in the middle of the school year." Chase said.

" What about me. Are you going to leave me here?" Leo questioned.

" Pretty much since you're heavy." I said.

" But Chase weighs more than me." Leo said. Technically, Leo does because on missions I'm used to carrying the weight of Chase and Adam on my back.

" So?" I said. I grabbed Chase's arm and sped to school.

* * *

I walked to my locker with Chase trailing behind me.

" This is probably the worst thing in history that as ever happened to us." I said.

" Yeah. So what Tasha got a job in Australia. Why can't she just get another job here in California." Chase said while leaning on the lockers.

" I don't know. All I know is that we got to start saying bye to our friends." I said.

" Yeah." Chase said quietly. The bell rang signaling that we only have 5 minutes before class starts.

" Let's go to class. Good thing I have math first. It's my best subject." Chase said. I laughed

" Chase you have super smarts that's why it's your best subject." I said.

We both went our separate ways since I had algebra first.

After a long day of school. I went home with Chase and Adam. We left Leo since he had detention.

* * *

**-Saturday-**

Chase's POV

I can't believe it's already Saturday. I walked into the lab and saw Bree on the chair sleeping. I sighed. I went over to her and shook her lightly.

" Bree wake up." I said. She turned a little bit.

" 5 more minutes." She mumbled.

" Bree in 30 minutes we're leaving." I said.

" Ok." She stood up. We both looked around the lab.

" This place looks so empty." She said.

" Yeah. It's just so blank with all the technology gone. Plus we're leaving our capsules behind." I said. She just nodded.

I grabbed my bag and my phone that was left on the table. Bree grabbed her E-Pad2 and we both left the lab for the last time.

* * *

When Bree and I went into the living room, It looked so empty and bare.

" I can't believe this is the last time we're going to be here." Bree said.

" Yeah. Even Eddy's screens are gone." I said. Bree looked around the room and sighed.

" This is unfair. We grew up here and next thing you know we're being moved away to a different continent." Bree said.

" C'mon guys we need to load some stuff into the plane when we get there. We'll be taking the Davenport Industries plane." Mr. Davenport said.

Bree and I went to the car and sat in the 3rd row.

Once we arrived at the airport. We want straight inside the plane since all our stuff was already loaded in the back. The plane ride was only about 2-3 hours long. The whole time I was only watching the clouds from the sky.

* * *

Bree's POV

We went to our new house and it was lovely but not as lovely as the one we had at California. I got out if the car with Adam, Leo, and Chase trailing behind me. We waited for a few minutes till the truck came.

Adam opened up the back of the truck and boxes were everywhere. I grabbed a box that said my name on it. I went to the front door to see that Mr. Davenport already opened up the door and went in. I went inside and saw Mr. Davenport.

" Mr. Davenport where's my room?" I asked.

" Choose any room upstairs except the big one." He said. I just nodded and went upstairs. There were 5 rooms. I chose the one that was at the end of the hallway. I opens up the room and it was big but not to big. I set the box in the bed. I opened up the box and saw my and my E-pod and my blue mini stereo on the top of my clothes. I smiled and went downstairs with my electronics and into the driveway.

" Bree it's not the time to dance or something you would do." Chase said while picking up a box.

" Who said I was dancing?" I questioned. I then put the song Haven't Had Enough by Mariana's Trench. He just smiled and continued waking to the house. I went to the truck and saw that there were only about 10 boxes left. I grabbed a box that said Chase's name on it. I took it and went upstairs.

" Chase where's your room!" I yelled. A door opened and Chases's head popped out.

" Right here." He said and went back inside leaving the door opened for me. His room was right next to mine. I went inside and put it on his bed.

" So Australia is nice right?" I asked him.

" Yeah I just got to get used to sleeping like regular humans do." He said and we both laughed.

" So do Adam and I. We start school next week." I said and sat next to him in the bed.

" Yeah. So let's go back outside because we still need to get the last boxes." He said. He stood up and offered a hand and I took it pulling myself up slowly. We both head down to see the truck gone.

" I guess Adam did the rest." Chase said. We both chuckled. I realized my stereo was still on so i shut it down and picked it up. Tasha came out about minutes later.

" Hey guys why don't you go to the beach. It's only like a 10 minute walk from here." She said. Chase and I agreed and went to our rooms and got our stuff. After I changed into my bathing suit and put on my cover up, I went to Adam and Leo's room. They decided to share so the extra room could be their video game room.

" Guys do you want to go to the beach with us?" I asked both if them.

" No thank you. We're to busy unpacking." Leo said.

" Wow. I never thought those words would come out of your mouth." I said. I left the room and went downstairs to see Chase waiting for me at the door.

" Hey. You know what surprised me when I asked Leo and Adam if they wanted to go to the beach?" I questioned him. He shook his head.

" Leo said that they were to busy unpacking." I said and Chase gasped dramatically.

" Are you sure Leo said that?" He said. I just nodded. We both went out the front door. Chase was about to lock the door but I forgot my sunglasses on my bed.

" Don't lock the door, I forgot my sunglasses on the bed." I said.

" Yup still the Bree I know. The one who always forget stuff." He said while chuckling. I smacked his arm.

" Ow." He yelled.

" That's what you get. Now wait here." I said. I went upstairs to my room and my sunglasses weren't on my bed. Ugh why does this always happen. I started to look over the place.

* * *

Chase's POV

Once Bree went upstairs I out in my sunglasses and took my phone out. I looked to see that I had a missed call from my friend, Cole. I sighed. I already missed my friends and it's only been a day. I heard voices after a few minutes. I looked to my left to see a girl about Bree's age and probably her friends. They were arguing about something.

" Seriously, Lindsey I don't need a boyfriend right now." The girl said.

" Kim, you're 14 turning 15 in 3 months. You need to start dating." I'm guessing the first girl was Kim and the women who argued back was Lindsey. One if her other friends were about to say something else but Bree already came down.

" Got your glasses?" I asked her.

" I had to mess up the place just to find them. Who knew that this little puppy was under my pillow." She said gently stroking her sunglasses with a pout in her face. I started to laugh and seconds later she joined in.

" C'mon let's go to the beach." I said. She agreed and we continued our journey to the beach.

* * *

When we arrived at the beach. It was empty yet a lot of people were there. We had a blast. We went to the carnival they had going on. I got her a cute little stuffed panda then we ate food after that. We then played int he water which was surprisingly warm.

Right now I'm laying on the ground waiting for Bree since she had to use the bathroom. I just don't know. Ever since we figured out that Bree, Adam, and I weren't related i started to develope feelings for Bree. She's nice, beautiful, sweet, smart, caring, and the list could go on. Me thinking about her just puts a smile on my face.

* * *

Kim's POV

I was walking back home with my best friend Lindsey and my other friends. We've argued about when I should start dating. We were at the front door of my house, still arguing.

" Kim, you're 14, turning 15 in 3 months. You need to start dating." Lindsey said.

" Lindsey how much do I need to tell you tha-" My voice faded at the end because I just saw the cutest boy ever. It looks like he was waiting for someone. Probably his brother.

" Ooh Kim's got a crush." Emily said. I just looked at her.

" Do you think he's waiting for someone?" I asked.

" Probably. Maybe he's waiting for his girlfriend." Lindsey said and when she said that a girl came out if the house.

" Ooh he has a girlfriend. To bad Kim maybe there's other fish in the sea." Emily said and the rest of my friends walked in, leaving me behind. I watched them both talking and laughing together. Then they went off. Probably to the beach since I saw that they brought their towels. He looked very cute and I was determined to make him my boyfriend before I turn 15. I went inside my house and talked to my friends while that mystery boy was still in my mind.

* * *

Bree's POV

I came back from the bathroom and saw Chase on his phone as usual. I laughed and sat next to him.

" What are you laughing at?" He questioned, trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

" You're always on a piece of technology indoor and outdoor. C'mon, let's go play in the water or even build a sand castle. Choose between one.

" Fine lets play in the water. Wait no. Lets go surf." He said. I've always known that when we would go to the beach he would always surf in the water. I chuckled and grabbed his hand.

" Then come on if you want to surf." I said. We walked for a few minutes until we found a shack where you rent a surfboard for a day or until you need to go back.

" Hello how many surfboards do you need or do you need a lesson?" The guy said in his Australian accent.

" Just 2 surfboards." Chase said. The person's name was Gabe shown on his n ame tag. He then started to write out on how much money we needed to pay.

" That'll be 40$ in total." He said. Chase took out his wallet and handed him the Australian money.

" You're surfboards in in the back including your wet suits. Hope you guys have fun surfing." He said. We thanked him and got into the back. There was a changing are for boys and girls so we changed. After about a few minutes we were done, we were heading towards the ocean.

" Wait do you know how to surf Bree?" He asked.

" Yeah why. Remember 3 years ago you gave me lessons." I said trying to jog back his memory.

" Oh yeah. That was fun." He said and we both laughed.

**( A/N I seriously do not want to include the surfing part because its boring and not fun to read so I cut it off.)**

When we were done we went back to the shack and returned heir wetsuits and surfboards.

" That was totally fun." I said.

" Yeah that was fun. Maybe Australia isn't bad after all." He said.

" Yeah it isn't. So are you going to do that thing again." I said. In 3 months that's when my birthday is. Every year Chase would forget and get me presents for the first week in February.

" Do what?" He questioned.

" Remember very single year, you would get me a present for the first week of February." I said.

" Yeah I'm going to do that." He said. I just laughed.

" Why can't I just tell you my real birthdays date." I said. What Chase does is sweet but it's kind of bad because he's giving me these gifts which costs him money.

" Because I am determined to find out ok." He said. That made me laugh. Whenever I'm with Chase he would always put a smile on my face even if he didn't even do anything.

When we got home, we all had a nice dinner and went to sleep. I hope tomorrow we go shopping, because seriously Adam, Chase, and I only brought 2 pairs of everything since mostly all of our clothes would come from our capsules.

* * *

**Ok guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I actually already wrote this story for my friend and she was like omg you should totally post this on your fanficiton account. So I decided I would but not before I asked a fanfiction friend of mine for her opinion. So thank you 4EVARA POLARBEAR LOVER. Here's a little thing. My chapters won't be this long actually. Some are short chapters and some are big chapters. **

**So guys stay in tune for the next chapter. Give me any reviews good or bad. I hope you enjoyed like I said earlier. Bye guys!**


	2. Important! MUST READ!

**Hey guys this is a quick authors note again. You see I'm moving to different house and I won't be having connection For maybe a week. So maybe in 2 weeks time I will have connection and I will be back on fanfiction. I sorry if you thought that this was a chapter.**

**Also thank you guys if you signed the petition because we got over 100k votes. **

**Also I will update the next chapters for my 2 stories tomorrow. I really appreciate it if you would read my other story. I know it seems suckish but I wrote that story in the beginning of summer so yeah.**

**So please check my other story out. It's a crossover. If you can't find it just go to my account.**

**Also here's a heads up. I will be doing a new story. Ie been writing it since the beginning for August. Here's the summary.**

******Bree Henderson. Works at a coffee shop and is currently single. Chase Davenport. Famous pop star. Also known as the hottest boy in 2012 now 2013 Who is also single. What happens if Chase goes to the place where Bree works? AU. No bionic people or Marcus being the android. R&R. Rated T for things I'm not going to tell you because it will spoil the story. Hope you enjoy! **

******This story will come out about the 3rd or 2nd week of September. Now if you excuse me I will go back to eating my Doritos **


	3. You're Not Serious Are You!

**Hey guys I'm back I hope you enjoy this chapter and that's all I basically have to say I guess. So yeah I hope you enjoy this. And the last chapter was telling you that fanfiction might shut down! So I'm not going to ramble instead if you want to know more go to the website in the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chase's POV

I woke up to my alarm ringing. It gets louder every time it rings. I got up and yawned. I looked at the time and saw that it was 6:15 AM and it's pretty sunny. I changed into my regular clothes and went downstairs. I saw that Adam and Leo were wide awake and playing video games in their laptops. I realized that everything was unpacked. Mr. Davenport came in.

" Chase I need you to wake Bree up because we are going to shop later for your guys clothes. Also we'll be going to the school in about 2 hours for a tour and get your stuff." Mr. Davenport said.

" Yeah sure. If I yell Adam's name make him come." I said then head upstairs I Bree's room. I went in slowly to see her sleeping softly on her bed. I smiled softly and closed the door as quiet as I can. I went to the side of her bed and shook her gently.

" Bree wake up." I said. She stirred and muttered a few words I couldn't make out.

" Bree come on wake up." I said and shook her more firmly. She rolled over again and continued to sleep. I went over to her window and saw that it was a door to the balcony and a lot of sun would come through. I pushed the curtains aside and opened the balcony door.

" Rise and shine Bree!" I yelled. She shot straight up.

" No now leave me alone because I still need some sleep." She said and went back down. Always stubborn Bree. I sighed and went over to her.

" Bree we're going to the school today." I said.

" I don't want to go to school." She said.

" Did I mention that we were shopping to. I guess I must've forgotten. Hmm I guess we should just leave you here and go shopping without you." I said.

" Wait what we're going shopping. I'm in." She said excitedly and stood straight up.

" Then hurry up we're leaving in 2 hours." I said. She glared at me. Uh-oh.

" 2 hours. 2 HOURS! Why'd you wake me up so early!" She said. Then she started to hit me with a pillow. I grabbed a pillow from her bed and started hitting her. We were soon laughing.

" Well I think I woke you up." I said.

" Yeah." She said.

" Let's go downstairs." I said while putting the pillow down in her bed.

" Yes but carry me." She said. I laughed and she jumped on my back. We both head downstairs.

* * *

I set Bree down gently and she went to sit down on the couch.

" So guys. How are you liking Australia so far?" Tasha asked.

" It's good but not as good as it was in California." I said.

" I agree with Chase." Bree said. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

" Well you guys have about 1 hour and half why don't you go explore more or stay in the house and play video games all day." Tasha said while eyeing Adam and Leo.

" What there's like basically nothing to do here. Don't give me that look." Leo said.

" Guys look what I invented." Mr. Davenport said while coming in. He was holding a small device in his hands.

" What is that? A mini hologram device of yourself so you can see yourself singing while your using the bathroom." Adam said.

" No. And for the record I sing in the shower. Anyways, this device can be anything. A pencil, a notebook, anything. Even a car. But you guys are to young to drive. So no car." He said.

" Ooh can I have one?" Bree asked.

" I've made one for each of you guys." He said and started to hand them to Adam, Bree and I.

" Hey why don't I get one." Leo said.

" Because you're going to break it." Mr. Davenport said. We 3 laughed at Leo.

" I'm just going to change." Bree said. A second later she was back wearing blue shorts and a purple flowy tank top. Even in simple clothes she still looks breath taking. You see I've liked Bree for a while now. Ever since we figured out that we weren't related everything changed. I started to get these feelings. I realized weeks later that I started to like Bree. I hope she feel she same way.

" Sweet I'm going to play basketball with this. Hope I don't lose it." Adam said and went instantly outside.

" I want to play table tennis. You in Chase?" Bree asked me. I nodded.

" Yeah sure. But just wait. I will beat you." I said smirking.

" Nu uh. With super speed I can beat you." She said. By the time now we were on the driveway arguing.

" But you can't use your bionics while we're out here." I said.

" So. The rest are probably somewhere. Now come on I want to start." She said eagerly. I just put my hands up in defense. She took the device and did some work with it and out in on the floor. Next thing you know, a neon colored ping-pong table appeared with neon green and neon blue handle things which I don't know what they're called, and I'm the smartest person in the world!

" I call blue!" She yelled and went over to the blue side.

" Really. Why do I always get the green?" I asked. I went over t the blue side and got in position. I was the server for the start.

" Just wait Chase I'm going to beat your sorry little butt." She said.

" We'll see Bree. We'll see." I said. I served and she hit it back with full force but I hit it back in so much forced it went past her and all the way over to the other end of the street.

" You're getting that Chase." Bree said while putting her hands in her hips.

" No you are because you have super speed and you can get it in a blink of an eye." I said proving a point. She sighed and came back a second later with the ball.

(A/N Boys if you're reading this shut up. Not to be rude or anything but you're basically making fun of yourself. So now continuing back on the story.)

" One day Chase I am going to make you cry." Bree said.

" Fine then try to make me cry. I'm a man. I don't cry." I said challenging her.

" Ok. Wait at night you never know what is going to be in your face." Bree said.

" Lets just get back to the game ok." I said. She smirked and served. I put force to it.

" I'm going to win!" I yelled.

" No I am!" She yelled and out force to the ball as much as she can and succeeded. She won.

" Ha I win." She said. After that she looked like she was being pulled and fell to the ground coughing. I ran up to her.

" Bree are you ok?" I asked with concerned filled in my voice. Se coughed a bit.

" Yeah I'm okay. But I felt like something was tugging me in my neck. Wait Chase check my chip." Bree asked nervously. I moved her hair out of the way and quickly scanned her neck. Her chip was okay but there was a tiny crack that was very small.

" There's a small crack in your chip Bree." I said.

" What! We have to go to Mr. Davenport." She said worriedly. I just nodded and helped her up. I changed the table back to its small form and grabbed it. We both went back inside and saw Mr. Davenport.

" Mr. Davenport something happen to Bree and now her bionic chip is cracked." I said.

" You scanned it right?" He asked. I nodded fiercely. After a few minutes if work, Mr. Davenport came back with a sad look on his face.

" What's wrong?" Bree asked.

" Bree I'm sorry but you're not going to have your bionics for a while." He said sadly. Bree and I shared a look together.

* * *

**So guys I left you there with a cliffhanger. I hope you actually enjoyed this chapter. So please review! Bye guys**

**-MyLifeofWriting**


	4. Is he going to me

**Sorry for a very long time of waiting here's chapter 3.**

**This takes place 3 months later and 2 weeks before Bree and Kim's birthday.**

* * *

Bree's POV

Today is the day. Just 2 weeks till my birthday is going to happen. I walked inside the school to see Chase standing next to my locker. There lockers here are so small. I just smiled, laughed and went over to him. It only took 2 weeks to fix the crack in my chip. Now I'm good as new.

" Happy I don't know birthday day Bree." He said while handing me a present. I took it and opened the box. It was a simple bracelet with my name engraved on it.

" Aww thanks Chase I really like it. Can't wait for tomorrows birthday present." I said jokingly and we both laughed. I opened my locker and a note comes out. Our laughter stopped immediately. Chase looked at me curiously and bent down to pick the note up.

_Stay away from him._

That's what it said.

" What does it mean?" I questioned. Chase looked at me worriedly.

" I think someone is telling you to stay away from me." Chase said.

" What? Why would someone want me to stay away from you. We're practically attached hip to hip every single day. We're best friends." I said while taking the note away from him gently.

" Let's go to the girls and Lewis they might person the person that out that note in your locker." Chase said. I nodded and grabbed my stuff out of my locker and put it in my bag. We both head to Algebra and sat on our circle table. Each table can fit 6 people.

We both sat down in our seats and waited for the rest of the gang. Minutes after they came and sat in their seats.

" Hey guys." Bella said in her Australian accent.

" Hey. So guys, Chase and I were at my locker earlier and we found this note." I said while putting the note in the middle of the table.

" Wait let me see it." Cleo said. I gave it to her and she looked at it. She sighed.

" Of course. This is so obvious." She said.

" Well, who is it?" I asked.

" I promised not to tell. Sorry guys. But you'll find out in the future. What about now we just forget about the note." Cleo said while crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing it in the trash.

I sighed and mumbled an okay. Our teacher, Mr. Flemings. **(A/N this name just popped into my head.)** came in and started to show some problems in the board. We all completed them.

The school day was good so far. Nothing bad. No homework. Thank god we don't because wehave mission traning in tonight and I always get tired after. Once the 4 of us got home we saw Mr. Davenport on the driveway with a new car. I ran up to it in human speed because there were other people coming back from school.

" This is awesome, whose car is it?" Adam asked. I can tell he was silently praying that it was his car.

" Actually this is Chase's car. But of course an adult has to be with him while driving since he's only 15." Mr. Davenport said.

" Aww why can't this be my car. I mean come on this is a Mercedes." Adam whined.

" Because Adam I do not trust you with a car. After what happened to the car that we had last year and when we fou-" I interrupted Mr. Davenport.

" We do not speak of that. I can still smell that stench." I said with my face looking all disgusted.

" Okay since we don't really have a lab. I created the 2nd basement" Mr. Davenport again was interrupted by Chase.

" Wait we have 2 basements!" He asked all jumpy. Adam and I laughed.

" We have another one underneath the first one and yes we do. So while you guys were at school we or should I say I decorated it and made it into the same lab except no tubes. A desk for each one of you is there. And also you know your mission suits right?" He asked. We all nodded slowly.

" I designed this thing." He says while pulling out a small little chip from his pocket.

" This is your mission suit. You put it near your chip on your neck and once it's connected it instantly zaps onto your body." He said.

" Awesome do I get one." Leo asked. We all laughed and his face showed confusion.

" What?" He asked.

" Leo you don't need them because you're not like us." Adam said while still laughing.

" Oh yeah." He said.

" So guys mission training officially starts on Thursday. If it was on Friday you guys will whine since it's the end of the weekend." Mr. Davenport said. We all cheered.

" Hey guys let's go to Rikki's and grab some smoothies." Leo said. We all agreed and went there.

* * *

We all sat at a table and started to talk while Adam took out his chip and started to play with it.

" Hey guys?" Rikki said.

" Hey." I said.

" So happy early birthday and it's your first birthday here in Australia. So for this month anything you get here is for free even these guys since they all are well you're friends." She said and we all laughed.

" So I know what you guys are already getting since you've been getting it ever since you arrived here." She said and went back to the counter to talk to Zayne what he'll be making.

" Ok let's cut to the chase. Bree, what did Chase give you?" Leo asked. I giggled.

" He gave me this bracelet with my name engraved on it." I said while taking it off to show Leo. He took it gently and examined it.

" Pretty good. Probably the most expensive thing he got you so far." Leo said and handed it back to me. I put it on instantly and Rikki came back.

" Here are your smoothies. Now Leo would you mind moving over so I can squeeze in." She said and pushed Leo into Adam. Chase and I laughed.

" Ok so it's you're birthday in 2 weeks right?" She asked. I nodded.

" Yeah it is. I'm so exited since I get to spend it with my friends and family. Also I get to spend It here in a different country." I said. I heard someone walk the through the curtains or what ever it was I forgot what it's called. We all turned to see Kim and her friends walk through the door with her friends laughing. When she turned in my direction she instantly stopped and gave me a look. She and her friends sat behind us.

" Ok then. I don't get it though. Why does Kim hate me. I didn't even do anything to her. Heck, I didn't even talk to her." I said.

" Maybe she's jealous of you since you look all nice and pretty and has friends in America." Rikki said. I nodded.

" Yeah maybe." I said.

" Ok since it's Bree's birthday why don't we celebrate it here?" Chase suggested.

" Yeah that would nice. And we'll invite the people we like. Also would Mr. Davenport get mad at me since I already broke my thing." Adam said. We all looked at the table and saw that it completely was in pieces. We sighed.

" Well I better get going. Hey are you guys still going to Cleo's house tonight?" She asked. We all nodded. You see. Every full moon we would go to either Bella's or Cleo's house. Or they would stay at ours. She nodded and left.

" Ok we have the party here live music and everyone. Also we need to send out invitations for the people because this will be an RSVP party." Chase said. I smiled. I just love it whenever Chase always suggests ideas.

" It's settled then we're having the party here." I said. We all packed up and left $5 tip to Rikki.

* * *

The next Day.

" Alright class today we will be reviewing our homework so please take that out so I can see who did it and who didn't." She said. I mentally face palmed . I forgot about our geography homework. After yesterday and everything I couldn't really spend time doing homework

" Chase what do I do? I forgot to do it." I whispered next to him. He looked at me.

" How could you forget about it?" He whispered back.

" Let's see we figured out we got another basement, new bionic chip where our missions suits are stored, you getting a car, us discussing about my party at Rikki's. What else do you want me to name." I whispered back.

" Fine just use your super speed and copy of mine." He whispered back. I thanked him quietly and started answering. About 5 seconds later I was done. I hope no one saw us.

* * *

Kim's POV

Yes today's the month of my birthday. I'm so exited. Just exactly 2 weeks and 1 day till my birthday. My friends and I went over to Rikki's to talks about where my birthday party should be held. When we walked in we saw Chase. Ah he's so dreamy but then we saw the rest and Bree was their. I gave her a look and she turned around continuing to talk with them. I hated Bree from the start. Ever since I saw her Chase walk to the beach I instantly hated her.

We all sat down in a seat and we instantly started talking.

" What about a beach party." Jamie said.

" No beach parties." I said.

" Hey what about here in Rikki cafe." Jessica said.

" Yeah that would be totally awesome." I said.

" Then it's settled we'll have my birthday party here." I heard Bree say. What did she hear us. They started to leave and while my friends were talking to each other I was listening.

" I can't believe it's already my birthday." Bree said.

" Of course it's your birthday and you're spending it here in a different country. Do you still miss your other friends in California." Chase asked. Wait they lived in California. Explains the tan.

(A/N I'm not saying that all Californians are tan.)

" Yeah I miss Caitilyn. But hey I made new friends here. You know this present thing. You don't have to do it right?" Bree asked. The rest of them left leaving them 2 alone. I wonder what the present thing is.

" You see Bree it's been a tradition to you. That I Chase Davenport have to give you a present on the first week of your birthday month." He said and they both laughed.

" Seriously, you went over the top today. This bracelet could've cost hundreds." She said shocked. Why does Chase do it to her and not to me.

" Actually I made it myself." He said to her. I saw them leaving and Bree slapping his arm playfully while they head off somewhere else laughing.

" Kim you've got to get over him. Look he has a girlfriend." Jamie said. I looked at her.

" I doubt that he's her girlfriend, and did you hear. Her birthday is in this month." I said.

" Well let's hope that you're older than her." Jessica said. We left the cafe and head straight home.

* * *

The next day

Today I went to Geography class to see Bree and Chase sitting next to each other as always. I sighed and sat a seat behind those two.

5 minutes later class started and the teacher came in.

" Alright class today we will be reviewing our homework so please take that out so I can see who did it and who didn't." She said. I didn't really have to do anything since my homework was already out. I looked at Bree and Chase and noticed them whispering to each other. What surprised me was that Bree wrote super fast. I thought she was imagining until she mumbled to herself that she hoped no one saw her.

* * *

When class ended we packed up but I went over to Bree and Chase before they got out of the classroom.

" What was that all about?" I questioned. Bree looked confused and so did Chase.

" What was what about?" Chase questioned. I sighed.

" In the beginning of the class I saw Bree writing so fast. It's like she got superpowers or something." I said. After that I saw Bree's eyes harden and so did Chase.

" So who cares. I always write fast. Big deal." She said sarcastically. At that time I heard a ring. 2 rings in fact. They took out their phones and looked at each other.

" Kim we can talk about this later, ok?" Bree said and she and Chase head out the door before I could reply.

" Kim shouldn't you be heading over to Chemistry class?" Mr. Flemings asked. I nodded and went to Chemistry.

* * *

Bree's POV

Well I guess that was very close.

" That was too close. But now we need to get Adam because there's already a mission for us." I said.

" Yeah we need to go. Let's just head back home. And see if Adam's their already." Chase said. I grabbed his hand and super speed home. Adam was already there.

" Finally you're here. This is just another partial collider so you know the drill but once you're done, Bree super speeds all of you out of there before anything bad happens." Mr. Davenport said.

" Ok but here's a question. Where is that particle collider?" I asked.

" Oh it's under your school." He said. We all looked at each other.

" WHAT!" We all yelled.

" It's just a simple drill. Oh and here you go Adam." He said while giving Adam a new mission suit chip. I giggled. I took out my mission suit chip and put it at the back of my neck and my mission suit appeared.

" Sweet this is awesome!" I said. Chase did it and so did Adam. Whenever Chase would do it, it always makes him look so nice and cute. What Bree stop thinking that. I sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Chase with his comforting smile.

" You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

" Yeah it's nothing." I said. I got ready for the mission and waited outside where the helicopter was.

Once everyone got in, Mr. Davenport started the helicopter and we were out of here.

* * *

" Okay guys, I have to drop you outside of your school. So I would recommend that you just put back your mission suit chi. And extract your mission suits. Also some people would be their at the school. I want you guys to go to the boiler room. I have it programmed in Chase's chip. When you're there it looks exactly like the one back in California. So do the exact same thing but instead let Bree super speed all of you guys out there. Got it?" He asked. We followed his orders.

" Yeah." We all said. He dropped us off and we quietly roamed the halls.

" Why?" I wondered out loud. We all stopped and the both turned to me.

" Why What?" Chase asked back.

" I'm just going to go ahead guys. See you there." Adam said and left. Chase looked at me waiting for an answer.

" Why does Kim hate me so much. All I ever did was nothing. Whenever she sees me with you she would al- oh." I said.

Now I know why. She likes Chase. She likes Chase?! But why? Chase is so smart, cute sweet, smart, sensitive, and many more I can name. He's a person who can always put a smile on your face when you're upset.

" You really think that about me?" Chase asked. What how does he know what I'm thinking.

" It's a new ability." Chase said.

" But how..and you..ugh!" I said. If Chase knows what I'm thinking then he'll know I like him.

Chase walked to me, guided his hands to his neck, placed his hands on my hips and started to lean in. Is he going to kiss me?

* * *

**hoped you guys enjoyed. And that's about it. I'm sorry for the very long update it's just my new school and they give me homework over the weekend. **

**Yeah and if you read the author note from my other story. I liked this guy billy. So I got advice and it was really good advice. So now I'm his best friend. We hang out a lot. And during study hall we were alone in the hallways together studying for this big test worth half our grade. It was nice. **

**But then there's this other guy. His name is logan and he's nice has a great personality. We're only friends and we talk every Single day but not compared to billy and I. So what should I do? **

**Like I said earlier I hope you enjoyed.**

**so that's about it and bye guys!**


End file.
